Forgotten Memories
by ms.evil
Summary: When she was eleven Tomoyo lost her memory in an accident, now at the age of fifteen, she a highly skilled assassin. She flies to England for her new assignment, the only thing she doesn't know is that this time, she's a target. ExT R+R!!!
1. History

I'm back! And now I'm starting a new story! Oh and Syaoran and Eriol are brothers in this story.  
  
Character ages:  
  
Tomoyo: 15 Eriol: 16 Sakura:15 Syaoran: 15 Koharu: 29  
  
The last character will be introduced later. I hope you guys like this story, and I know there are a lot of assassin stories out there. So if I stole your plot I'm sorry it was unintentional.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS  
  
Forgotten by ms. evil  
  
*******  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" Seira asked.  
  
I pointed the chrome gun at her, "Good-bye Seira."  
  
"But I thought we were friends," she said, backing up into a corner.  
  
I smirked, "Yeah right." I pulled the trigger, and the millionaire, Seira Chiba, was lying in a puddle of her own blood.  
  
*******  
  
I'm agent 731307, I have no name, just an alias. I became a skilled assassin at the age of fifteen. You wouldn't suspect anyone to be a killer at that age did you? Well you're wrong, after losing my memory a few years back, my life changed.  
  
Only fragments of my past remain, strangers have come up to me, talking to me like we have been friends forever. I remember one girl, I'll never forget her.  
  
*Flashblack*  
  
I opened my eyes, I saw two large green eyes stare back at me, they were crying.  
  
I was soon engulfed in a huge hug, "Tomoyo! I'm so sorry, I never meant for the card to come after you. But it's still all my fault!" the girl shouted, crying into the gown I was wearing.  
  
I pulled her off, "Who are you? What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
Her eyes stood shocked at me, she then took a few steps back her hand clutched to her heart.  
  
"Tomoyo don't you remember me?" she asked, even more tears started to spill.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't know you, I don't even know where I am," I said, a bit too coldly.  
  
"Don't you remember Syaoran? Eriol?" she cried, the green-eyed girl then gestured to two boys standing behind her.  
  
I shook my head, the girl started to cry even more, then suddenly a man dressed in a white coat came in.  
  
The girl dashed to him and screamed, "Doctor Hino! What's wrong with her! She doesn't know who we are!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kinomoto-san, it seems that whatever happened to her, had caused her to have, amnesia," he confessed.  
  
Suddenly my eyes started to droop, and the last thing I saw was the blue haired boy standing over me, "I'm sorry, it's all my fault." Were the last words I heard  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Once I was released from the hospital, I was lost. Women dressed in black came to pick me up, they told me to trust them, but I didn't know what to do. I was scared, what would happen if I went with them? So I ran, I ran as far away as I could.  
  
I soon found myself at a park with a slide shaped like a penguin. Tired from running I sat down on a swing, and looked down at the sand.  
  
'Who am I? Why does eveyone keep calling me Tomoyo or Daidouji-sama? Is that who I am?'  
  
Then I remember a searing pain go through my head, I fell off the swing and clutched my head. I screamed. Images of a honey haired girl with an amber eyed boy, fighting with each other. I saw a blue haired boy smile at me. I saw the girl dressed in a frilly costume waving a wand. It was all too much, I screamed louder.  
  
I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, looking up I saw a woman. She had dark blue eys, with slivers of silver her and there. Her hair was a chocolate brown reaching her waist, she smiled at me.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
My eyes wide, I nodded. She helped me up, and I saw she was wearing all black. It was night, and I could barely see her.  
  
"Where are your parents?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you know who you are?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you have any friends or family near by," her voice started to get serious.  
  
"I don't know." I said quietly.  
  
She searched me with her dark eyes I felt as if she could see right through me.  
  
"Come," she said walking to a black convertible, "I'm going to take you under my wing."  
  
Somehow, I trusted her and found myself in her car, driving into the outskirts of the town.  
  
I soon leaned her name was Koharu Morimura, she was 25 and had no family herself.  
  
"Do you have a job?" I asked.  
  
Her soft features grew stern. And I grew scared, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," I murmered.  
  
"No, if I'm going to be your new guardian you have to know," she said.  
  
At a red light she turned to me, "I'm an assassin, I kill people for money," she said.  
  
My eyes grew wide in fear, "Y-you aren't going t-to kill me, are you?" I started.  
  
She smiled, "Of course not, I couldn't kill someone as sweet as you," she said.  
  
Koharu then asked, "What's your name?" Then I remembered the green eyed girl and what she had called me.  
  
"Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
For the next four years I was trained, in things ranging from fighting to guns. I learned the most vulnerable parts of the human body, and the parts of a gun. Koharu got me push my limits and now, at the age of fifteen. I am the most deadly of my kind.  
  
*******  
  
"You called for me Koharu," I said, walking into the cold office of my guardian, and boss.  
  
"Yes, agent 731307, I have a new assignment for you," she said, pulling out a manila folder from a drawer.  
  
I sat down in the steel chair, the coldness press to my bare legs, but I ignored it. She pushed the folder towards me.  
  
I opened it, and Koharu began her info speech.  
  
"The boy you see before you is Syaoran Hiiragizawa. He is a detective that has been butting into our business," she said.  
  
I looked at his profile, "But he's only fifteen! What's he doing on the poilce force!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Our sources say, that he helped figure out a very difficult drug case for the police. So they gave him this job," she replied.  
  
"How the work forces just get younger and younger," I mumbled.  
  
Koharu ignored me, "You'll be travling to England to kill him. But it won't be as easy as you think. . ."  
  
Her words were far from my mind. 'This boy looks so familiar,' I thought. 'And that name, Syaoran, I'm sure i've heard it somewhere before.'  
  
"Are you listening?" Kohaur interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, of course," I said.  
  
She looked at me, "Is there something wrong 731307?" she asked.  
  
I shook my head, "No, umm please continue."  
  
Her dark eyes stayed on me, but continued.  
  
'Hiiragizawa, Syaoran, England. It's all too familiar.'  
  
A/N: Don't you just love it? I'm kidding, I know there will be some people out there who won't like it, but that's okay. Please review so I know at least some people are reading this story. And the flashbkacj that Tomoyo had was set during the times of when Sakura was changing the cards. 


	2. A piece to the puzzle

Sorry if I sound rude but if you had read the top of the last chapter you would've known I said that Eriol adn Syaoran would be brothers. But I can see that not a lot of people read the top so to make it less confusing, they are no longer related. Just ignore the first chapter, it's Syaoran Li now. And I'm too lazy to go change it so just bear with me.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS  
  
Forgotten Memories  
  
By ms. evil  
  
*******  
  
I slumped down into my queen sized bed and stared up at the ceiling, Li's file in hand. Why does he seem so familiar? Those chocolate brown eyes, and amber hair, I'm sure I've seen it before. And I'm sure I've seen someone glare at me like that before.  
  
A searing pain suddenly went through my head. Rubbing the side of my head I went over to the kitchen. While forcing down the beige pill I looked over at the wrinkled file in my hand. It seems that whenever I think of this person, my head starts to hurt.  
  
Still holding my head, I went back to my bed and laid down. Did this person have anything to do with my past? And if so, what part did he play? A few minutes later I was sound asleep.  
  
*******  
  
My eyes opened slightly, there's someone, or something in this room. Sitting up I opened the nightstand drawer and took out a small muffled gun.  
  
Shadowy figures fell around me giving me the slightest amount of light. Hearing a rustle behind me a turn around quickly, my gun pointing at the place where the sound had come from. My eyes were darting from place to place trying to catch whatever it was in my room.  
  
"Who ever you are you better come out now unless dying is something you want," I said looking at the darkness around me.  
  
No answer.  
  
I headed over to my closet. After taking a deep breath my hand went for the knob. Throwing the door wide open I pointed the gun right at a bright twinkle. I felt the tip lean against something.  
  
"Looks like you found me." A voice said, then the twinkle disappeared and my gun leaned in.  
  
I let my gun down but not my guard, the voice obviously belonged to a man. But how could he just disappear like that?  
  
I checked the closet to see if he was still hiding in there, nothing.  
  
My senses still on high alert I headed back to my bed and laid back down. But just in case the person came back I put the gun under my pillow and a dagger under the matteress where the handle was still visible.  
  
Whatever they were didn't come back, at least not for that night.  
  
*******  
  
"Okay, do you have my ticket?" I asked stepping into Koharu's office.  
  
She handed me a white envelope with my code number on it.  
  
"Your flight leaves in three hours, so I'd advise you to get going," she said.  
  
"And where's my ID?"  
  
"Right here," Koharu said giving me a black wallet.  
  
While opening it she said, "You have six credit cards, your ID, and a couple hundred in cash in there, so you better not lose it."  
  
I stuffed it into the back pocket of my jeans, "Have I ever?"  
  
"How about when you went to Bejing, China? We had to send you a whole new one and the target got away," she said, staring at me with her cold eyes.  
  
"Oh please, I was only thirteen and that was my first mission," I said, waving it off.  
  
"Just don't lose it," she said turning back to whatever she was working on.  
  
'Geez, grownups can be so bossy,' I thought while reving the engine of my black Jaguar. 'And how come when ever she gives me something, it's black!'  
  
At a stoptlight I saw a dark blue convertible right behind me through the side mirror. Turning it a little sideways I found that whoever it was had covered his face with dark sunglasses.  
  
Turning back to the road in front of me I sighed and sped off as the light turned green. About twenty miles into the freeway later I saw the blue car still behind me. I chose to ignore it.  
  
But you know those weird feelings when you think something is right and another part of you r body is saying it's wrong? I'm having that feeling right now.  
  
So I sped up.  
  
Making sure my gun was still strapped to my leg I stepped out of the car and grabbed my suitcase. But just before I started walking out of the parking lot I slapped my head in frustraton.  
  
'Damnit! I forgot about the stupid metal detectors!'  
  
I laid my suitcase down on the concrete and took out all the weapons I had carelessly left lying around in my other bag.  
  
Making sure all my stuff was strapped in, I lifted the top half to reveal a secret compartment. The space was covered with a special plastic, so nothing would be detected. I stuffed all the knives, guns, bullets, darts, sharpeners, and my sword into the compartment and shut it hastily.  
  
While practiclly running to the airport I thought angrily, ' I don't get it! Just cause I'm fifteen I have to use a stupid public plane instead of a private jet. It would be a lot easier then making all this special equipment.'  
  
After going through all the detectors without a problem I arrived at the gate. I looked around, man this place was packed! There wasn't an empty chair left in the area!  
  
I sighed and began walking around 'Damn you Koharu!'  
  
A little later I spotted a seat by the window. While settling myself down some on tapped my shoulder.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, through gritted teeth.  
  
"Umm sorry miss, but I was sitting there," a girl with green eyes and honey colored tresses said.  
  
I sighed heavily, "Sorry, I'm leaving," I said standing up.  
  
Knocking out a lock of raven hair out of my eyes I looked back at the girl, who was now reading a book.  
  
Suddenly my head started to hurt extremely badly. Closing my eyes tightly and leaning against the glass window I held my head. After a few minutes the pain had slowly disappeared, I opened my eyes again.  
  
Strands of hair stuck to the sides of my face from the persperation. Then I heard my flight being called.  
  
I pressed all my weight onto the handle of my suitcase to help me stand up straight, then I walked over to the attendent.  
  
"Thank you, have a nice flight," she said happily giving me back part of the ticket.  
  
Without replying I headed onto the plane.  
  
I was just about to pull out a text book that Koharu had forced me into reading when I was interrupted.  
  
"Can I sit here? All the other seats were taken?" It was the same girl from the waiting area.  
  
My mind told me to give her a piece of her own medicine and tell her to get lost, but another told me to let her, that side was stronger.  
  
"Yeah sure," I said.  
  
The girl smiled, "Thanks!" she cried with a bubbly cheerfulness.  
  
"Whatever," I muttered under my breath.  
  
While I was reading about the Pelopponisian Wars the girl interrupted me once again.  
  
"So, why are you going to England?" she asked.  
  
"Work." Oh crap!  
  
She looked at me strangely, "Wow, you're working at your age?"  
  
"No! I mean, I'm on vacation," I said calmly.  
  
"Oh, well that makes more sense." Is it just me, or can this girl be really dense?  
  
"Well I guess since we'll be sitting next to each other I should introduce myself. Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto," she said, extending a hand.  
  
I used the first name that came into thought, "Tomoyo Daidouji," I said.  
  
Her hand stopped shaking mine and her emerald eyes grew wide," Tomoyo!?"  
  
"Uhhh, yeah," I said. Maybe she's crazy too.  
  
"Tomoyo!" she cried again.  
  
My head started to hurt again, "Please stop yelling!" I said.  
  
"Where have you been? We've been looking for you for years!" she cried, clutching my hand even tighter.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Everyone moved away after you disappeared. Oh Tomoyo! Where were you! I was so worried!" Then she started crying.  
  
"Ummm," I said uncertainly, " Are you okay Kinomoto-san?"  
  
Her sniffling stopped, "Don't tell me. . ."  
  
"Don't tell you what?" I asked.  
  
"Don't tell me, you still don't remember me, or anyone else!"  
  
"I've only just met you today! How could I remember you if we just met!" I yelled, she was really getting irritated.  
  
Then the speakers started to speak about the rules and things.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, don't you remember anything?"  
  
"No! I don't know anything about you," I said, i felt as if could just pull out one of my guns and shoot her right now.  
  
"You're so cold now, what happened?" she asked, her eyes so soft, so innocent.  
  
I was about to shout out that she had to be crazy lunatic to be asking me these questions but restrained myself.  
  
"You do remember Syaoran, or Eriol, or Meiling right?"  
  
I took a deep breath, "No I don't."  
  
"So you don't remember the Sakura cards? Or how you ended up in the hospital? Or anything about your past?"  
  
"Listen all I remember is a green eyed. . ." I couldn't finish. I felt as if a white hot blades were pressing against my head really hard.  
  
I almost screamed but remembered where I was, and instead my eyes started to water from the pain and I clutched my head.  
  
"Tomoyo! Tomoyo are you okay?" Sakura cried.  
  
I held it in as long as I could, but it was just to much to bear. I screamed in agony.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You look so kawaii Sakura!" a raven haired girl said.  
  
Then suddenly there was a flash of light and the girl was lying on the ground, she was unconscience and there was a deep cut on her head.  
  
"Tomoyo!" A girl and a boy rushed over and crouched down next to the raven head.  
  
"Her pulse is weakening, we better get her to the hospital," the boy said.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
A/N: Well, hoped this chapter wasn't as confusing, and if it was e-mail me and I'll try to explain it to you. And the Peloponnisian Wars thing I'm not exactly sure is spelt right. But they are real and they did happen. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Or else I'll make something bad happen to Tomoyo. So that means I have to get at least ten reviews. 


	3. Recovering my past

Hey! I had just read a review to a story that really hurt ( since it was directed towards me) so now I'm trying to write a few deeper chapters. And please tell me what you think *truthfully* and don't hold back. I really want to know what everyone really thinks of my stories.  
  
~*~ Tomoyo's flashbacks  
  
Forgotten Memories By ms. evil  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothin  
  
*******  
  
The pain started washing from head down to the tips of my feet. I didn't get it, who was that girl?  
  
Faintly I heard a voice, "Tomoyo!"  
  
I opened my eyes and a rush of colors flowed into view and once again, it was all clear.  
  
When I looked back up two faces gazed back at me. "Miss, are you okay?" an attendent asked. Slowly I nodded my head and asked for a cup of water, she soon left.  
  
Then I started rummaging through my bag to look for my medication. I couls feel Kinomoto's eyes watching me intensively.  
  
"Tomoyo, what's wrong?" she asked, "I saw that you had an attack like this at the airport."  
  
"Nothing's wrong," I replied quietly as I overturned a few books.  
  
"But you used to tell me everything, you used to confide in me like I you."  
  
I sighed in relief when my hand clasped over the plastic bottle of pills, then I looked back up at Kinomoto, "Listen, I'm sorry, but I don't know you! And I do believe that you don't know me so please, lay off," I said. I could feel that my tone was getting harsh and icy as were my eyes.  
  
Then I saw a pain like no other. It was a look of pain that you would never find on someone who was about to be killed, or someone that had that had been left out or scolded at. It was a pain of loss, a look that I had only seen once before.  
  
I could see that it reached into the depths of Kinomoto's bright green eyes. The eyes that were once filled with bubbly happiness were gone. The bright green eyes that could compare to even the greatest and finest of emeralds had gone dull.  
  
My had heart been beating fast and my muscles had gone tense with frustration, but somehow, her eyes just made my hate and anger melt away. It just had some sort of hold over me that I couldn't ignore.  
  
"I'm sorry, truly I am. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, can you forgive me? I am willing to start over," I asked. And I really did try to sound comforting and sorry at the same time.  
  
Small, bright tears beagan to fall from her eyes, she smiled a soft smile and leaned over to give me a tight embrace.  
  
"Of course I'll forgive you Tomoyo! You were my best friend, and still is!" she cried.  
  
"I'm glad." While hugging back, the lady returned with a plastic cup filled with water.  
  
Letting go of Kinomoto's hug I took the water, "Thanks," I said huskily.  
  
Downing the pill I looked back at Kinomoto. "So you wanna start over?"  
  
I hesitated, if I agreed what would I be getting into? But could this girl really unlock the secrets to my past.  
  
Then I remembered what Koharu had once said to me. "Sometimes problems are like multiple choice question, always go with your first choice."  
  
"Sure." I gave her a grin, and she smiled back and her happiness returning.  
  
"So what do you want to know first? How we met, your family, my family, our old friends, the cards, Syaoran, Eriol, me, you?" she said, listing off all these different topics.  
  
But just one word reached me, Syaoran. "Do you mean, Syaoran Li?" I asked.  
  
"Wow! You remembered his last name!" she exclaimed.  
  
Not wanting to tell her how I really knew, I just nodded. Her eyes sparkled happily, "Okay, well it all started in school when he first came to Tomeaoda where you and I used to live. . ."  
  
As she continued I listened intently. ". . .and that's how it all started. But it was so sad," she said looking at me.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He had moved back to Hong Kong a year after you disappeared," she said sadly.  
  
And almost instantly I understood why she was so depressed all of a sudden. "You loved him, didn't you?"  
  
She nodded in consent, "I remember, two years after he had gone, I recieved a letter from him," her face leaned up to the ceiling and closed her eyes.  
  
"Dear Sakura, I'm sorry I haven't contacted you in so long, things have grown hectic around here. It has been said that there have been drug dealers running around town convincing kids into buying their "product". The police has never been able to catch these criminals however, my mother and sisters fear for my life since the drugs being given out are highly addictive and are also highly deadly. But please don't worry for you already know that I am not gullible and will not fall for their tricks. But in case something terrible does happen, I would like to tell you now. Sakura, I love you, I always had, and I always will. You had seemed like an annoying kid before, but now my love for you has grown stronger and stronger. So please remember, you will always be in my heart. Syaoran Li," she recited.  
  
I suddenly felt a stab of guilt, I was about to kill the love of her life! Then, a more serious side took over, the side that Koharu had created.  
  
Do not forget! He is your mission! And no pety feelings are allowed to get in the way, not even someone you may have grown attached to.   
  
Yeah, Koharu's number one rule: Never, gow feelings for your target, they will only get in the way.  
  
"Kinomoto-san, I'm so sorry, did you ever hear from him again?" I asked.  
  
She smiled, but kept her eyes closed, "Yeah, I did."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And as it turns out, he helped the police figure out the case, the criminals were sent to jail and he was awarded a job as a detective at the station," she said, frowning with her smile still frozen in place.  
  
"He was then moved to England where he is working now."  
  
"Is that why you're going there now?" I asked.  
  
Kinomoto's opened again, "Yeah, I just, I just can't keep away from him any more."  
  
"I understand." No I didn't.  
  
As her face turned back to me I could tell she was about to cry, but was holding it in. You see that look all the time on stubborn targets that are about to die in a few moments.  
  
She wiped small tears from her eyes, "So, what do you want to know next?" she said dryly.  
  
"How about, these cards. Are they like playing cards or what?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, they're very special, magical cards."  
  
"What, tarot cards?"  
  
"No, here, I'll show you," she said, picking up a small pink backpack that had a white wing sewn onto the front.  
  
She then pulled out a pink book embelleshed with gold trimmings with her name written in gold ink on the front. Handing it to me she said, "These Tomoyo, are the one of a kind, Sakura Cards."  
  
Then she took off the necklace she was wearing and also gave it to me. I examined it, the charm on it seemed to be made of porcelin with intricate details. I had never seen anything like it before.  
  
"And here, let me opent the book for you," she said leaning over and opening the seal. Inside, laid long pink and gold cards with weird names.  
  
I picked them out, "The Windy? Firey? Watery? Earthy? Light? Dark?" I said flipping through them, "What the heck are these?" I asked looking back at Kinomoto.  
  
She began to explain the magical qualities of each card and how they came to be hers and who Kero was. And what part I used to play in her "Cardcapturing Days".  
  
"You would make all these matching outfits for me and Kero, you had like this whole van filled with them," her eyes filled with laughter, "You even gave me your sketch book filled with designs."  
  
I felt my heart warming towards this girl, she seemed like someone everyone wanted to get to know, that everyone wanted to be friends with. She was the girl with the key. For the rest of the night she talked about everything she knew of, everything she claimed "I" used to know.  
  
"But the only thing I don't know, is how you lost your memory Tomoyo," she confessed.  
  
"What do you mean? You said you were there, how could you not remember?"  
  
"I don't know, it just seemed like one day I woke up, and all memory of that night was gone. IT was really strange."  
  
Then suddenly, it seemed as if the world froze and a scene flashed before me.  
  
*Scene*  
  
A girl with pink hair and black butterfly wings flew to a red chair before a fireplace.  
  
"But master, how could you let something like that to happen to her?" she asked, worry was furrowed into her skin.  
  
A voice, rich with wisdom and maturity spoke, "I don't know Ruby Moon, for some unexplainable reason Wood had just went crazy and out of my control."  
  
Then a large dark panther with similar wings to the girl spoke, "But wasn't there anyway you could've stopped time, at least save her?"  
  
There was a pause, then the voice started speaking again, "No I tried but I couldn't, maybe it was just fate."  
  
"Then shouldn't you at least go visit her, it could be comforting, or you could try to heal her. You saw the condition she was in," Ruby Moon said.  
  
Then a different voice spoke, a younger one but the same maturity was laced through his words, "I will, and I will try to help Daidouji-san." Then a small shadow emerged from the chair and walked into the dark abyss of the room.  
  
"Suppi, I hope that master will succeed," said Ruby Moon.  
  
"Me too," agreed the panther.  
  
*End of Scene*  
  
Then, everything was back to normal. The room was gone and I was once again sitting on the airplane filled with chatter.  
  
A/N: Remember to review. I really want to now what you guys *really* think. The same goes for all my other stories if you read them. Because I want to know if my stories really do suck and stuff. But hey, after writing for about two hours I feel better! 


	4. Meeting the target

THIS IS A SHOUT OUT TO LOVER OF E+T and THE PERSON WHO IS NOT A FAN (if by any out of this world chance they are reading this)  
  
I really want to thank you guys. Yeah I know it sounds strange since most people would usually be fuming over your comments, but I'm very thankful. I do realize my plots are way too cliched and I do use words that aren't in the dictionary, it's habit I guess. If the person who doesn't like me is reading this I would like to tell you that right now I don't exactly care if I get 100 reviews or not anymore. When I started writing all I wanted was to be praised and all that, but now I just really love writing these overly cliched stories, that's why my stories are updated so soon all the time, plus I have a lot of free time. I admit, I do look forward to seeing how many people reviewed, but i don't care if they're flaming me or not anymore, I just know that people are reading my stories and I guess that's what matters now, because I love writing these stories. And i don't care if these storylines are overused, it's still mine and mine alone because there is still a fine line between my plot and all the other ones like it. So thank you two for telling me all my mistakes and how bad my stories can get. AND THANKS TO THE REST OF YOU FOR REVIEWING BECAUSE YOU LIKED MY STORIES, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forgotten Memories  
  
DISCLAIMER: Why do I have to keep telling you! I own nothing!  
  
*******  
  
After telling me about Meiling Sakura had fallen asleep, however I was more awake then ever. My hand propped up against the wall I stared out into the horizen where I saw a flock of birds fly by. It also seemed that my head pains had been occuring more often ever since I had accepted this mission. And never before had I seen things like what I seen in the past few days. It seemed that the person that had been sitting in the chair played a part in my memory loss. And then Kinomoto-san had told me that she knew that she had been fighting a card that day, only she couldn't remember what it was.  
  
"Excuse the interruption ladies and gentleman, but we will be arriving in Winchester, England in about twenty minutes, so hang tight for just a few more moments."  
  
I watched as the light of the sun drove away the night back into the heavens. It would only be twenty minutes until another tiresome mission began. So what if Li had magic? It had probably gotten weaker over the years anyway. Sakura had said that Li stopped using it once The Void had been captured.  
  
I brought my gaze back into the plane where many people have been sleeping for the past few hours. Seeing a man with drool coming out of his mouth grossed me out. These English people aren't as refined as they say they are.  
  
"Kinomoto-san. Kinomoto-san," I said, poking her, trying to wake her up.  
  
A second later her eyes flickered open. Then she yawned and stretched, still rubbing her eys she turned to me, "Why'd you wake me up?" she asked, still tired.  
  
"We'll be arriving in about ten minutes," I replied. Her eyes lit up, I knew she was thinking about Li again.  
  
"Ooooh, I can't belive it! I'm going to see Syaoran in ten minutes! I just feel like I could explode with excitement right now!" she squealed.  
  
I gave her a fake smile, "I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you." Cause it's going to be his last.  
  
She smiled back, "I have to introduce you to him, again. Then he'll be happy for seeing you too. I forgot to tell you that, that you're the one that helped Syaoran confess his love for me," she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, completely confused at her statement, "I thought I lost my memory a year before he confessed."  
  
"Well, in his letter telling me about his new job, he told me about what happend between you two exactly two weeks before the incident. I remember that I told you that I started to grow feelings for my fellow cardcaptor, and being the evil matchmaker that you were, you decided to use that knowlage. And it also seems that you knew he loved me too, although he didn't tell you, it just showed how perspective you were. So one night you called him on the phone convincing him to tell me what he felt. Although it did take him like forever to take your advice, so when you lost your memory he was devistated. But, now that you're back, everything will be back to normal!" she exclaimed.  
  
Yeah, it'll all be back to normal.  
  
"Please excuse this interruption. We are now arriving in Winchester, the time is 6:13 am with a temperature of 43 degrees farenhite," the pilot said over the intercom.  
  
The plane started to desend below the clouds where I could see the bright lights of the airport still on.  
  
Kinomoto-san tapped my shoulder, "Tomoyo, tell me is my hair okay? Make- up?"  
  
"Kinomto-san you aren't wearing any make-up, and your hair is perfect," I responded.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I must not be thinking straight," she said.  
  
"It doesn't really matter, cause we're here," I said, as the airport surroundings started moving around us.  
  
Kinomoto-san squealed in delight. Then while she was gathering her things I looked back out the window. Only a matter of time till I'll be recieving the nine-hundred and fifty grand.  
  
A few minutes later the plane had come to a complete halt, "Please exit the plane in an orderly fashion!" The attendent yelled from the front of the plane.  
  
"Well," Sakura said standing, "Lets go!"  
  
I grabbed my bag and followed Kinomoto-san out of the plane. And for some unexplainable reason, I was nervous.  
  
When we had finally reached the opening of the tube we had been walking through Kinomoto-san stood still for a second, looking around. And event hough I was behind her I could tell that excitement had swet through her like electricity. She suddenly went running towards a boy about our age and swung her arms around him. he was a little surprised at first but he did hug back, I could see a small blush that had crept up his cheeks.  
  
I started walking towards them when Kinomoto-san had fianlly let go.  
  
Then she exclaimed, "Syaoran you won't believe who I saw on the airplane!"  
  
"Oh really? Who?" he asked.  
  
Kinomto-san bit her lips in protest. Then she yelled, "Tomoyo!"  
  
I extended my hand towards him, "Hi Li-kun," I said. Although he shook my hand, it looked as if he could've hugged me instead.  
  
"Wow, Tomoyo-san, it's been too long," he said.  
  
I smiled, a fake one of course, "Well I'm here now aren't I?"  
  
Kinomoto-san sighed, "Syaoran, just hug her."  
  
He then embraced me, "We were all really worried about you," he said, "I was really worried about you."  
  
Then a voice spoke behind us, "What? No hug for me?"  
  
Li let go of me to look at the figure. "You and your pathetic humor," he murmored.  
  
Kinomoto-san went over to hug whoever it was though, when she let go she said, "It's really nice to see you again Eriol-kun."  
  
That's when I turned around, a guy with blue hair, sapphire eyes, a nice build greeted me. "It's nice to see you again too, my cute desendent," he said.  
  
Li looked as if he could strangle him, "I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Eriol-kun, aren't you going to say hi to Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
That's when the blue-haired boy turned towards me, then he took my hand and kissed it, "It's nice to see you again Daidouji-san."  
  
I took back my hand and started rubbing the area where he had kissed it, "Again?"  
  
"She still doesn't remember anything," Kinomoto-san whispered.  
  
"Tomoyo, remember? This is Hiiragizawa Eriol, you know the reincarnation of Clow Reed," Sakura informed.  
  
"Oh yeah," I said, trying to sound happy to see him, "It's nice to see you too Hiirgizawa-kun."  
  
"You know it's kinda weird. You're both wearing black and you're both wearing black sunglasses on your head," Sakura said. She was right, except I was wearing a short black skirt.  
  
"Yeah, you two have this whole 'secret agent' thing going on here," Li said.  
  
Hiiragizawa looked at me and crossed his arms, "Daidouji-san, you stole my look."  
  
I rolled my eyes, Li was right, his humor was pathetic. "Come on, lets go get your guys' luggage," Li said, leading us out of the waiting area. When we got to the place Li had offered to carry my stuff.  
  
"No really, you don't have to," I assured, amking a move for my bag.  
  
"No I insist," he said getting there first.  
  
Then he picked it up, "Geez Tomoyo-san," he said looking at me strangely, "What's in here?"  
  
Did he suspect me? "Shoes," I lied.  
  
"So you're telling me you brought a whole suitcase full of shoes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly what i'm saying. You know us girls, can't have enough of shoes," I said.  
  
He was still looking at me strangely, "Yeah sure."  
  
Then Hiiragizawa came over, "Here Li, I'll take that," he said, taking my suitcase in his free hand, and surprisingly he took the weight of the weapons really well. Either he works out a lot, or he's delt with these things before. Must be the first one.  
  
As we walked over to the exit Sakura asked me and Hiiragizawa, "Do you guys have a place to stay, if you don't you can stay with me and Syaoran," she offered.  
  
What luck! "Actually that's a great idea, spending time with you two might bring back someof my memory," I said, using my amnesia to my advantage.  
  
"Great! And how about you Eriol-kun?" Sakura said turning to Eriol.  
  
"Sure, thanks for offering," he replied.  
  
"Great," Li grumbled under his breath.  
  
Hiiragizawa didn't take any notice and just smiled at his 'cute desendent'. "This is such a coincidence! I can't believe all three of us came to the same place at the same time!" Sakura exclaimed, as we got into Li's car.  
  
"Hey Li-kun?" I asked, as we sped off from the parrking lot.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Aren't you too young to have a drivers lisence?"  
  
"The police made an exception because of my job," he said.  
  
"Oh," then I turned to Eriol, "Why are you here in England?"  
  
He smiled, "Why are you here in England?" he said.  
  
"Oh never mind," I murmored, looking back out at the flashing scenery before me.  
  
"See Tomoyo? I told you he was an evil, annoying fool," Sakura teased, looking back at us.  
  
I smiled as I heard Hiiragizawa respond to her comment, "Oh, you wound me Sakura," he said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hiiragizawa's gaze turn to me. Then, the world stopped, just like it did on the airplane.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
I was standing in the middle of the same dark room like before, only this time there were five figures sitting before the crackling fire. One of them was crying.  
  
"How could she disappear! She was right there in the hospital! Her guards went over to pick her up!" A young female voice cried.  
  
Another female answered, it sounded older but still had a childish ring in it, "Please don't cry Sakura, I'm sure she's fine," the female assured.  
  
A small black cat meowed. "But what if she isn't okay! What if she was kidnapped, or even killed," Sakura cried.  
  
"Sakura it'll be alright," a male voice answered.  
  
"No Syaoran it won't! She's gone! My best friend is gone!" Sakura cried.  
  
"She's fine, I'm sure of it." That, voice, it was the same one from before, wasn't it?  
  
Sakura cried even harder, "It's not fair! None of this is fair!"  
  
"Sakura," the girl sighed.  
  
"It's okay Sakura, I know how you feel," the amle voice said.  
  
"No you don't! You'll never know how I feel cause you weren't there, you'll never know what happened. You'll never know that it was all my fault!" Then Sakura ran out of the room, crystalline tear falling around her.  
  
"Sakura. Sakura!" Sayoran yelled, he started to chase after her.  
  
After the two were out of the room the girl spoke, "Master, aren't you going to tell them what really happened?"  
  
"No, they are not ready to know the truth," the older version of the boy's voice said.  
  
"But doesn't Sakura, deserve to know what really happened to her friend?" the cat asked.  
  
"Her friend is fine," the male said.  
  
"But master. . ."  
  
Her 'master' cut her off, "No, Nakuru. She will be fine, I know she is." Then the same boy as before walked out of the room.  
  
"Geez, master can be so annoying at times," Nakuru said. The cat nodded in agreement.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
That boy, he had something to do with my memmory loss, I'm sure of it. In fact, it must be all his fault.  
  
'My, my, blaming all this on me now are we?' A voice in my head taunted.  
  
'What the hell are you?' I asked.  
  
'Not important.'  
  
'You're that boy.'  
  
'Ding, ding, ding. I think we have a winner!'  
  
'What do you want?' I asked.  
  
'You'll see.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
No answer. That girl was right he can be annoying at times, annoying and stupid.  
  
"Tomoyo? Tomoyo!"  
  
"Huh? What!" I said, snapping back into conscienceness.  
  
"We're here, so come on," Sakura said, getting out of the car.  
  
"Oh, coming," I said, never knowing that Hiiragizawa was watching me the whole time.  
  
A/N: *Yawning* Hoped you liked it, but I'm tired. And you must be too, after reading all that. Well remember to review! *Starts sleeping*  
  
Erika: *Slaps her*  
  
ms. evil: *Rubbing head* Oww, what was that for?  
  
Erika: *dusting hands* You fell asleep again.  
  
ms. evil: Again?  
  
Erika: Never mind  
  
ms. evil: whatever. Remember to review!  
  
Erika: You already said that  
  
ms. evil: oh, well then happy reading!  
  
Erika: They've already finished reading!  
  
ms. evil: No, because they might still be reading this. *Turns to readers* So stop reading and review!  
  
Erika: *rolls eyes* what a polite lady  
  
ms. evil: oh shut up 


	5. Mysterious figures

A SHOUT OUT TO ALL YOU FLAMERS!  
  
Guess what? Me no care if I have grammatical errors or any of that mumble jumble you guys are talking about. I'm not a perfect writer, heck, I doubt I'm even that great of a writer. Cause as long as people are reading, I'll keep updating. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forgotten Memories  
  
By ms.evil  
  
*******  
  
Kinomoto-san kept clinging to Li-kun as we stepped into his apartment, she would just not let go. A huge grin was plastered to her face. It seemed that to her, there was nothing but her and her love.  
  
I looked around his place, "This is a pretty expensive for a detective," I murmured, but he still heard me.  
  
"Don't you remember?" he asked while setting the bags down by the couch.  
  
"Remember what?" I asked turning to him.  
  
Eriol answered, "Even though he's not the leader of the Li Clan doesn't mean he can't get the money."  
  
"What are you, spying on us now?" Li-kun asked, frowning. Hiiragizawa-kun just smiled, not answering. This, person, seemed really too suspicious. There was just something about him that sent chills up my spine. But I didn't go too deep into the thought.  
  
Instead I was still looking around, this apartment was very modern. A steel staircase winded up towards the second floor and the lighting was way different then I had ever seen before. A long metal bar twisted and turned thoughout the apartment, there was a lightbulb about every foot and a half. The walls looked gray and dark, it felt like concrete. There were windows every four feet with dark geen curtains on each one, that covered the top part of this cold hard cage. This place looks like something Koharu would live in.  
  
Actually, killing this guy shouldn't be all too hard. At least not the part of cleaning up. The actually 'killing' part might get rough. But there was hardly any fabric the blood could soak into, however, there are a lot of things I could leave easily found fingerprints. Got to remember to watch out for that.  
  
The other's conversations interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"So you're working on a new case now?" Kinomoto-san asked her boyfriend. I decided to join them and see how much Li-kun actually knew. I ended up sitting next to the reincarnation.  
  
"Yeah, it's really quite difficult though," Li-kun said.  
  
"Are you saying that you've got nothing?" Hiiragizawa-kun asked.  
  
"No, I'm saying that this case is really hard. These people are good, you can hardly find any clues at the crime scenes. Then again, in most cases you can't find any."  
  
Doesn't this guy know he's not supposed to tell this kind of stuff? So I asked him.  
  
He told me that he trusted us not to tell anyone. "Besides," he said shrugging, "What's the worst that can happen?"  
  
Well, if you know too much, I just might kill you off faster.  
  
"What is the case you're working on?" Hiiragizawa-kun asked.  
  
"There has been this orginization of assassins that have been killing a numerous amount of important people. Such as Seira Chiba, Nathan Shurman, Meishung Zhou," Li-kun said.  
  
"Aren't those the millionares that had been investing in the funds against the orginization?"  
  
Li-kun nodded, "And they killed them all?" Kinomoto-san asked.  
  
He began listing other people we've killed. Reika Yanigasawa, Yuuichiru Kito, Megan Kay, Jasmine Otani, and more.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot. And you're saying that you can find hardly any clues, after all that?" Kinomoto-san asked.  
  
"But we do know one thing, they have a fifteen year old working for them. It seems she's their best, it seems she's killed over forty five people in the past few years. Of course, she did leave sloppy mistakes that had lead to this."  
  
Forty seven to be exact. And what do you mean sloppy mistakes! I was thirteen! Just an ameteur, could you blame me? You know good mother fu. . .  
  
"You know, I think we should get your guys' stuff into the guest bedrooms," Li-kun said, "We can pick up this conversation next time." I followed him, taking my bag so he wouldn't have to.  
  
I took the room closest to his, Hiiragizawa took the one next to mine and Kinomoto-san took the room across from mine.  
  
I locked the door so I could unpack. I sighed, this was going to take a while.  
  
As I made sure the knife was strapped to the pants right a soft knock was heard at the door.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, pushing my suitcase under the bed as carefully as I could.  
  
"Tomoyo, you need help unpacking?" Kinomoto-san asked.  
  
"No it's okay!" I assured. But the sudden clatter of bullets made me freeze.  
  
"What was that?"she asked.  
  
"It's nothing really!" I yelled, trying to stop the bullets from rolling into the walls and making even more noises.  
  
"Did you break something? I can go get a broom."  
  
I sighed in relief as I picked up the last bronze covered bullet, "No, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay then, Syaoran says dinner will be ready soon so you can come down."  
  
"Be there in a minute." Then I heard her footsteps slowly faint away until I couldn't hear anything at all. Before leaving I made sure everything was in place before I left.  
  
When I stepped out of the door I met Hiiragizawa-kun in the hall.  
  
"Hey, I heard something break in your room, is everything okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, everything's fine." He eyed me, I knew he knew something, but I just couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
But then again I was wearing a black skirt and tanktop and he could be perverted. His eyes lowered down to my skirt, my heart started beating faster. And the thought hit me, I was wearing a skirt with a gun. How obvious could I get? THis must've been one of those sloppy mistakes Li-kun was talking about.  
  
Surprisingly he didn't say anything, just walked down the stairs. I stared after him quizzicly, what a strange little man.  
  
Dinner passed by pretty quickly, me and Hiiragizawa-kun didn't say anything as Kinomoto-san wouldn't stop ranting about some subject. I then excused myself in the middle of dessert and went back up to my room. I looked back to see Hiiragizawa-kun watching me out of the corner of his eye, there was definately something up.  
  
I wen tto go look out the window in my room. That's when I saw Li-kun and Kinomoto-san standing on the grass in front of the building. This was my chance, I could kill him right here and know, then I'd be out of here.  
  
After opening the latch on the window and lifting it I pulled the chrome gun out of my skirt, why I put it there in the first place I do not know, and aimed.  
  
While being only two floors up it was easy to target his heart, the fastest way for him tot die. Just as I was about to pull the trigger my heart stopped me.  
  
'No this wouldn't be right, Kinomoto-san has waited so long to be with him, you can't just kill him now.'  
  
Then her brain took over, You hardly know these people, they're nothing.  
  
'But he's so young, he has so much to live up for.'  
  
So was Seira and that didn't stop us before did it?  
  
'He's in love!'  
  
So what?  
  
Never before had I encountered this problem before. I just didn't know what to do. It was a war between my heart and my brain, and I just didn't know what to listen to.  
  
These dear seconds were wasted, a gun pressed against the back of my head and clicked.  
  
"You ready to die?" a low voice asked. It seemed so familiar, I've heard it somewhere before. But that didn't stop me from hurting him.  
  
I tapped my toe on the ground, then a blade came out of the back of my shoe, "No," I said softly, "But you should be." Then I drove my foot into his shins. The guy stepped back, and I could face him. Although the shadows of the night covered his face I didn't need to see his face to kill him.  
  
Blood dripped down from his leg to the floor but I didn't waste time I pointed the gun at him and fired. There was no scream of pain though, no nothing, he was gone. Then I saw the bullet had gone striaght into the wall, leaving a small hole.  
  
But when I looked closer I saw a slip of paper had been nailed to the walled by a needle.  
  
I went up to it and ripped it off of the wall, my gun still in hand. The writing was neat and equally spaced, although it was sort of hard to read. It looked as if it was rushed, strange.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji,  
  
Before you die, you deserve to know what happened. But if you can't figure it out by the time I kill you, it'd be a real pity.  
  
No signature, well duh, why would they leave one? But what the hell was this guy talking about? Remembering my mission I went back to the window, they were still there.  
  
I aimed agained, I had him, this would all be over soon. But it was at that moment, had another fragment of my past come to me. My gun dropped to the floor with a clatter, and I fell to my knees. The throbbing pain in my knees that had made contact with the stone floors, was nothing compared to the agony in my head.  
  
My eyes started to go out of focus, and the dark colors of the room melted together. And then before me, was a girl. A girl that looked just like me, crying.  
  
A/N: Whew, now that that's done I can finally go to my track meet. I have to make this quick, I have a track meet, then skating lessons, then SHOPPING! Then I will go to bed. If you're reading this why don't you go read the one-shot I made for purple azures for her b-day. You know, since she made me one I thought I'd return the favor. :)  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked it but I've gotta go so i'll make this short. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And yes, this is getting boring i know. The plot I mean, just bear with me. 


	6. I hate black

I've only got about thirty, twenty reviews for this story. But oh well, CAUSE THIS IS MY FAVORITE!!!!!! And if you don't like it then too bad! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Forgotten Memories  
  
by ms. evil  
  
Chapter 6  
  
******  
  
"Why does she always leave Keiko? Why?" the girl asked a white kitten, tears sliding down her face. She only looked about six, but her resemblance to me was uncanny.  
  
The kitten just meowed and curled up next to the girl. She stroked its fur and cried even more, "Mommy is never home. Doesn't she love me anymore?" Her sniffling grew and her face grew redder.  
  
The kitten closed its eyes and started to purr really loudly, the little girl cried even louder. Then a maid bursted in. Seeing the little girl crying she rushed over and embraced her. The little girl hugged back and her tears soaked the maid's uniform.  
  
The maid was young, about thirty or so. "Tomoyo-san, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice was melodious.  
  
The little girl gripped the maid's uniform in her small hands, "Why does mommy always leave? Why Yuki-chan?" she said, still sobbing.  
  
"Tomoyo-san, your mom has to work. She wants you to be happy and live in luxury. Don't you want to have many riches?"  
  
"No! I want my mommy!" the little girl demanded.  
  
"She'll be back soon, I promise," Yuki said. Then she pulled out of the embrace and looked at Tomoyo and wiped her tears.  
  
"Do you feel better?" she asked, her green eyes showed comfort and compassion.  
  
After sniffling a little more Tomoyo nodded. The maid smiled and stood up, the little girl's hand in her's. "Good, how about I get you an ice cream sundae with sprinkles on top."  
  
Tomoyo smiled a big toothy smile, "And a cherry too?"  
  
Yuki giggled, "And a cherry too." Then the two walked out of the room, the kitten following them.  
  
******  
  
After that, I found myself lying on the floor, my gun only a few inches away. That girl, she had the same name as me, and she looked exactly like me. Could by any chance, she was me?  
  
But then again, I don't even know if Tomoyo is my real name. It was just something I heard everyone call me. I might not even be a part of these people's lives, they just think I do because of this name.  
  
I decided not to think about it since my head was hurting like hell again. I grabbed the gun and went back to the window to see if I could get him THIS time.  
  
He wasn't there.  
  
I sighed in frustration. Damn it! I had him. So to try and ease myself I just shot the tire of a cheap car. After hearing dogs start to bark loudly I rested my arms against the window and stared out at the sparkling constellations.  
  
Why is it now that I get these flashbacks? Why did they start when I had just accepted this mission? Are they pieces of my past?  
  
Oh god this is confusing.  
  
*******  
  
After a horrible night of just staring at the ceiling, I went down for breakfast. I didn't expect to see the reincarnation sitting there alone.  
  
"Good morning Daidouji-san," he greeted, not looking up from the food he was eating. I stayed standing in the doorway, "Where's Kinomoto-san and Li- kun?" I asked.  
  
"Woke up really early, then left. They said they wanted some time to catch up," he replied.  
  
Yeah, sure. Or maybe they're doing a little. . .  
  
I shook the thought from my head. That was a part of me Koharu had tried to erase from me completely. It seemed that whenever I saw two people that looked great together I just wanted to play matchmaker. Koharu said it was foolishness and would only interrupt my missions. So it was gone, but it still pops up every once in a while.  
  
Hiiragizawa pushed a plate of eggs and a pitcher of orange juice my way, "Care to join me?"  
  
I didn't respond, instead I sat down, and looked at the food.  
  
"Did you make this yourself?" I asked while poking the yolks with my fork.  
  
He looked at me, "Yeah, what? Do you think I'm going to poison you? I'm not that bad of a cook."  
  
I pushed the food away, "I've never really liked eggs. I think I'll get eat later," I said standing up. I think he twitched when I rejected the food, but it was probably my imagination. When I was about to leave then he stopped me.  
  
"Hey Daidouji-san," he said, I turned around and caught his gaze.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How about we go out and get to know each other a little better. We were never really friends when we were kids and now that you got amnesia it'd be nice."  
  
I thought about it for a moment. Well since Li wasn't coming back for a long time I might as well.  
  
"Sure." He told me to meet him by the door in ten minutes, since he had to go get something.  
  
I went up to my room and changed. I changed into black capris. With it I wore I violet top with fake gems embedded on the bottom. After braiding my hair and putting on a light jacket I walked out of the room.  
  
Hiiragizawa was standing by the door when I got there. He wore all black again.  
  
When he opened the door for me I asked, "Is black your favorite color or something?"  
  
"Yes, it is." Ew.  
  
When we got to the end of the sidewalk a dark blue convertible greeted us.  
  
"Where did the car. . ." I trailed off. "Never mind, I already know," I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
He just smiled sweetly and walked over. I crossed my arms and followed, this was going to be a long boring day. He must be one of those people just rants on about how great they are. But I soon found out just how wrong I was.  
  
Eriol actually was quite sweet, without the hand kissing part, which was weird. We went to the park and walked around for a bit.  
  
"What did you say Nakuru does?" I asked.  
  
"She gets Spinal on sugar highs," he replied, not looking at me.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you you're too mysterious for your own good?" I said.  
  
He gave me one of those fake smiles I use all the time. "As a matter of fact, Nakuru says that a lot."  
  
I was just itching to ask him if he had any loves in his life, but it would be rude. So I rephrased it.  
  
"Are you single right now?"  
  
"Well I was with Kaho-san for about a year, but we broke up."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized. That must have really hurt if they were together for a year.  
  
"Don't be, she wasn't really that interesting anyway. How about you, dating anyone?"  
  
HA! Like Koharu would give me the time to. "No, I'm single too."  
  
We reached a huge pond in the middle of the park. Swans and geese swam in the murky waters, trying to catch small fish that swam by. Shards of light seeped through the trees' leaves and down on us. And a flock of birds flew by. It was a beautiful sight.  
  
"This is a great spot, so peaceful," I said while soaking in the view.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's because we're not in the park anymore."  
  
"W-we're not?" I did NOT want to be all alone, in a deserted spot with this guy. I just didn't trust him somehow, it's one of those weird feelings again.  
  
When Hiiragizawa didn't answer I looked up. The soft breezes ruffled his hair and the light reflected off his glasses. He had his hands behind his back and he stood straight, like a soldier or something.  
  
Okay I'll admit it. Hiiragizawa was cute, his hair and eyes were so much like mine. He had a sense of maturity and politeness to him. But the fact that he liked black is the downfall. I hate that color!  
  
"This is one of my favorite places to think, to stay."  
  
"Hmmm? What? I didn't catch that." I guess I was thinking too hard again.  
  
"I said this is one of my favorite places to think and stay," he repeated.  
  
"Really? Because I'm thinking the same about it right now." I smiled.  
  
He didn't return the smile or anything he just said, "I had a friend once you know what she told me?"  
  
How could I? "No, what did she say?"  
  
"She had once said that she would find out my secret, you know, of me being Clow Reed's reincarnation. It was a secret that I was not ready to share yet, and her being the most perspective person I have ever met, I was threatened by it." And for the first time in hours he turned to me.  
  
I found his eyes were a startling blue. No, it wasn't blue. They seemed to be a blend of a navy blue and violet melted together creating a color I have never seen before.  
  
"She was so perspective that she could see through every mask I had ever put on. She could tell my emotions through my eyes, just as I could through hers."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.  
  
"Because Daidouji-san. You are that friend of mine."  
  
"But I thought Kinomoto-san said we weren't friends, we barely even talked." Geez, these people made everything too confusing.  
  
"We had our conversations through out grade school." He took his gaze back to the pond.  
  
"And that makes us friends?"  
  
He didn't answer. Hiiragizawa just looked up to the sky.  
  
"Did you bring an umbrella?"  
  
I looked at him funny, "No, why would I?"  
  
"Because it's going to rain, right about . . . now."  
  
And sure enough a raindrop fell on my hair. And then another, and another. Soon it was raining.  
  
We started running back the way we came.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me it was going to rain!" I shouted at him, while trying to cover myself at the same time.  
  
He smiled at me, "I'm not a fortune teller Daidouji-san." I slowed down a little, and he ran before me and disappeared in the mist. I smiled to myself, okay yeah. He's charming, in a stubborn mysterious way.  
  
But he still left me in the rain! "Hiiragizawa-kun! You idiot, where'd you go!" I shouted after him.  
  
Then he suddenly popped out of a tree and yelled, "Boo!"  
  
This is what happened:  
  
I screamed and fell.  
  
He laughed.  
  
I was getting soaked to the bone, and I was on the ground, and he was laughing?!  
  
"Are you just going to leave me here?!"  
  
He gave me a thoughtful looked, "Well I could, but I couldn't do that to someone as pretty as you." He then stretched out a hand and offered to help me up.  
  
As irritated as I was I couldn't help but smile, "Oh don't flatter yourself."  
  
He didn't say anything. Then the world flashed out in bright colors, oh great another flashback. But this time, someone went with me.  
  
*******  
  
"Who are you?" I asked the figure.  
  
"Well I'm person that caused you your amnesia," it replied calmly.  
  
"What do you want?" This was creepy, we were no where. This was no flashback this wasn't anything. We were in oblivion where anything is nothing and everything and everywhere is just black, black, black.  
  
"I only want you to know what your past was like," It replied simply.  
  
"And for that I have to suffer terrible head traumas," I asked.  
  
The shadow shrugged, "No pain no gain."  
  
"Oh spare me," I said rolling my eyes. "But why are you doing this now and not like, when I had just received amnesia?"  
  
"Because Tomoyo, for you to know this information at this time is crucial."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"What's with the third degree here?" It asked rudely.  
  
"Okay then, what do you want to show me now?" I inquired.  
  
"Something that was very, VERY precious to you when you were younger."  
  
"My sanity?"  
  
"Ha ha very funny."  
  
"Then what?" This was getting boring, "Just don't make it painful," I added quickly.  
  
"Well . . ." The shadow trailed off.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Well since you had gotten an injury to the head doing this is going to be painful no matter what," it informed.  
  
"Great."  
  
"What enthusiasm."  
  
"Just get on with it."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
Then, like always, my head was on fire and a new scene flashed before me.  
  
A/N: reviews please 


End file.
